


Happy New Year! (Special 'Just a little bit' Winter Holidays)

by ThunderFrost2012



Series: Fanged Love [2]
Category: Muse
Genre: Belldom - Freeform, Blood Drinking, Comedy, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Holidays, M/M, Missing Scene, New Year's Eve, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderFrost2012/pseuds/ThunderFrost2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt wants to spend a very romantic New Year's Eve with Dom… his way.</p><p>Missing moment from ‘Just a little bit ' in the middle of chapter XII.  If you want to read it without knowing the other story... well you can try, but mind two things: Dom and Matt are already together and… Matt turned into a vampire!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year! (Special 'Just a little bit' Winter Holidays)

**Author's Note:**

> Geez, where's my mind? XDD  
> Sowwy, I utterly forgot to post even this one, it's realted to 'Just... ' 
> 
>  
> 
> Setting: London/Rotterdam Dec 2009
> 
> Pairing: BellDom (of course!)
> 
> Rating: R/slightly NC17
> 
> Genre: Comedy, fluff, romance, slice of life and un-life, lol

 

“So, how was it?” Dom asks Matt, not before kissing his mate properly as a ‘welcome home’.

They are back in London after paying a visit to their families for Christmas.

“I thought it was going to be worse. The biggest obstacle was Mum, she kept feeling a big change within me, but I told her it was because Gaia broke up with me and she seems to have swallowed it... at least I hope,” Matt states.

“I wouldn’t be so sure, you can’t fool your mum and her spirits so easily!” Dom protests as they go upstairs.

“That’s right, but she believes in spirits, like I do, in ghosts, in the after- life, but not in the un-life, so she could never suspect a thing!”

“So everything went okay,”

“Yep, despite Paul’s witty remarks; he joked about me being so pale that I could make a vampire envious! Besides, everyone was astonished when I devoured a rare steak so eagerly, but in the end Mum was glad to see me with such an appetite!” Matt giggles as he puts his suitcase on the bed, in order to open it and take out the clothes in it.

“And what about the real feeding?” Dominic wonders, as he mirrors his actions.

“Well, it was easier than I thought,  with an excuse I called in a room an uncle, an aunt or a cousin who I didn’t even remember to have and... the meal was served!” the brunet chuckles. “So what about your Christmas?” he asks his partner.

 “Well, everything went fine for me, too, if I don’t consider Emma and her remarks, it was non stop hinting about my relationship with you, but all the others took it as a joke and laughed. It wasn’t fun for me, though, not even a bit! I guess she exaggerated. I was about to commit a fratricide... or rather a sistercide!” Dom chuckles.

“So when you and Emma did the same to me it was fun, but now that Emma’s done that to you it’s not fun anymore, right?” Matt figures out.

“Of course it was fun with you, because you were the awkward one!” Dominic recalls the memory, amused.

“Well, now that you’ve been on the other side, you realised that it wasn’t so fun after all!” the brunet grumbles.

Dominic walks closer to him, moving like a cat.

“Oh, c’mon, was it so terrible?” he murmurs, licking Matt’s face before sucking his lower lip.

Matthew shakes his head, kissing Dom back and resting his hands on his hips, in order to trap his lover in his iron grip.

They go on kissing for a while, until Dom jolts when he feels Matthew starting to nibble his lower lip with his blunt teeth.

“Mmmaaatt...” he whines.

“Don’t fear, love. No bite, no pointy teeth, no drawing blood. Just nibbling, tender nibbling. It’s not dangerous,” the vampire reassures him, without stopping his nibbling.

“What about nibbling my neck?” Dom suggests, once Matthew sets his chewed lip free.

“That could be dangerous!” Matt warns his boyfriend, shivering in anticipation.

“Danger makes everything more exciting!” the blond insists.

“Yeah, but maybe another time,” the singer desists.

“You’re saving the big stuff for New Year’s Eve, aren’t you?” the drummer beams.

“You can bet your pretty buttocks on it!” Matt smiles, pretending to bite Dom’s bottom.

“That’s another place I wouldn’t mind to have your teeth in!” Dom giggles.

“My fangs?” Matthew narrows his eyes, puzzled but intrigued.

“No way! Teeth, human, blunt teeth, so don’t get way too funny ideas when we are there!” Dominic rushes to clarify. “By the way, where exactly are you going to take me, honey?” the blond asks.

“It’s a surprise. Forget all the famous destinations such as Aspen, Cortina, Saint Moritz, New York and stuff like that. I’m going to take you to a quiet place, where we’re going to have a veeeery good time!” Matt smiles mysteriously, placing his lips on Dom’s neck for a sweet, soft, quick kiss.

“Cool. So you won’t tell me anything more, right?” Dominic pouts.

“Absolutely nothing. And you can spare me your pout, it’s not going to work this time!” Matt says resolutely.

“Fine!” Dom snorts, rolling his eyes. “Well, can you at least tell me if it’s hot or cold where we’re headed? I need to pack my stuff!”

“You’re right. Well, it’s more or less like London, so cover yourself, baby, it’s going to be cold, but don’t worry,” Matt murmurs as he caresses Dom’s golden hair. “I’ll find more than one way to keep you warm!” he says as he sucks his lobe, lowering his hand to Dom’s nape and scratching it lightly as the other hand slips between his inner tights.

“Maaaaaaaaaattheeew!” Dom moans in delight.

“Tell me, would you like a sneak preview of my warming up techniques?” the brunet smirks mysteriously.

“Sounds so good...” Dom murmurs as he kiss and nibbles Matt’s neckline, which is fully exposed. “Too bad that we have to pack our bags!” he pushes his lover away.

“Fuck the stupid packing!” Matthew growls, shoving his partner on the bed.

“Nope, Bells, behave. You said that we have the flight in two hours and I’m not going to leave without a bag! So now, my dear Mr. Mysterious-in-Lust, we have to pack our things!” Dom protests, getting up.

“This is one of the moments that I wish that my hypnotic power could work its magic on you!” Matt mutters, as he unwillingly opens his closet to draw his clothes out from it and that makes Dom chuckle victoriously.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“Geez, Matt, do you really think that it was necessary?” Dom snorts, as they stand in a queue.

“Yep, it was, what kind of surprise would it be otherwise? “ Matt strikes back.

“But I haven’t seen a damn thing since we’ve left my house!” the blond snaps as he tries to rip the blindfold off his eyes, but Matthew stops him.

“I know, but I’m leading you, am not I?” the brunet retorts.

“Yep, but I don’t like it anyway, plus, we’re drawing attention!” Dom points out, worried.

Matt burst out laughing.

“Excuse me, but can you see it?”

“Nope, but I can guess it, am I right?”

“Nope. Believe me, everyone is so busy minding their own business that they can’t pay attention to us. Besides, we’ve covered ourselves so much that we are hardly recognisable!” Matt assures.

“Okay, but I don’t think that my blindfold is a part of the covering stuff!”

“Listen, Dom, the only alternative was to blindfold the pilot, but this way no one would have known where we were heading, but mostly if we were going to survive, well... at least, you humans,”  Matt explains.

“Okay, I guess it’s wiser and safer to blindfold me.  Anyway… you humans? Geez, you’re acting as if you were a millenary vampire!” Dom makes fun of his lover.

“Let’s say that I get accustomed to new situations pretty fast!” the vampire shrugs.

_“Can’t wait ‘till the day that you’ll say ‘you humans’ as well, baby!”_ he daydreams.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“Oh, come on, give me some hints!” Dom pleads his boyfriend as their plane flies high in the sky.

“Why not? After all, we’ve almost arrived. Well, to begin with, we played there, more than once,” Matt starts.

“This is not helping. We played everywhere more than once!” Dom snorts.

“You’re right, my mistake. Here’s another one. In that town there’s the biggest port of all Europe,” Matt informs him, sure that he gave his mate a huge hint.

“Err... Geography has never been my favourite subject!” Dominic protests.

“So, Howard, you didn’t study, did you? Tsk, tsk, what a bad student!” the brunet pretends to reproach him.

“Oh no, teacher Bellamy, are you going to punish me?” Dom plays the same game.

“If we weren’t in a crowded plane, I would be already doing that!” Matthew purrs in Dom’s ear.

“Stupid bloody passengers!” the drummer snaps, making the frontman chuckle. “Well, can you save it for later?”

“Sure. Coming back to your riddle, the name of that town rhymes with Madame!” Matt states.

“Amsterdam?” Dominic wonders, sounding way too excited.

“Geez, Dominic, no! What part of ‘quiet place’ didn’t you get? It’s the other one, Rotterdam!”  Matt rolls his eyes, taking off Dom’s blindfold.

“Huh! I’d never guessed that we would spend New Year’s Eve there,” Dom asserts.

“I’ve never been a predictable guy!” Matthew smirks proudly. “So, are you happy?”

“As long as I’m with you, honey, I always am,” the blond whispers in Matt’s ear.

“Oh, c’mon, Dom, stop being so sissy!” Matt bursts out laughing, making fun of him, “And so impossibly sweet,” he adds in a softer tone, making the blond smile.

Once the plan landed, after a while, the two lovers leave the airport and search for a taxi.

“Well, Dom, forgive me, but tonight I’m too tired to do anything,” Matt apologises as he gives the directions to the driver.

“Me, too,” Dom yawns, as he admires the town through the window.

“After all, we have four days to spend here. There’s time for everything and there’s plenty of things to see,” the brunet goes on.

“Of course. Anyway, when you say that you’re too tired to do anything...” Dom hints.

“Anything but that. You know that I’m always up for that!” the brunet raises his eyebrow, showing the blond his sexiest smile.

“Oh, God, I’m going to love this holiday!” Dom grins.

Once they reach their suite, although everything inside that room is perfect, elegant, luxury and amazing, Dom seems to care about one thing only, which is the king-size bed.

“So, if I’m not wrong, there was a certain student waiting to be punished... “ Dom says casually, as he takes a walk around the suite.

When he comes back to the bedroom, he finds a bare-chested Matthew lying on said bed, as he pretends to read a book, seeming very interested and wearing a pair of glasses.

“Hey! Where did you buy them? And why do you look so damn sexy with them on?” Dom almost howls.

“At the duty free, when you were distracted. You know, I thought that they would have helped me get better into the character,” Matt smirks, closing the book and throwing it on the floor.

“They do.” Dom winks, before noticing that something in Matthew’s look has changed.

It’s time to play.

“So, Howard, it’s time that you learn once and for all what to deal with teacher Bellamy means!” the brunet asserts.

“That’s why I’m here, teacher,” the blond faces the other’s look fiercely, with a cocky attitude as he chews a piece of bubble gum noisily.

The blonde walks towards the bed, blowing a bubble and making it explode a few inches from the brunet’s face.

“Bubble gum? I guess I’m not the only one who wants to get into character!” Matthew chuckles.

“Character? What the fuck, teacher Bellamy? Did you bring me in your class to talk nonsense?” Dom strikes back, not to spoil their game.

“How do you dare? You little insolent! To begin with, no fucking gum in my fucking class!” the brunet roars. “So now you’re going to chew it until your jaw hurts!” he sneers.

“Is that my punishment?” the blond stares at him sceptically.

“Of course, not. You’re going to go to the blackboard and write on that...”

“That from now on I’ll try to study harder?” Dom asks, disappointed, fearing that Matt got into the character way too much, but he definitely changes his mind as soon as Matt gets up from the bed and slaps his face, without using his super strength, of course.

“Shut up, Howard, never cut me off. Never.” The brunet hisses. “Tonight there’s going to be something that becomes harder and it’s not your way of studying!” he licks his own lips sensually as he toys with the blond’s belt and gets rid of his shirt.

Dominic smirks in anticipation.

“You’re going to write on the blackboard... all the nasty things you’re craving to do to me!” the brunet purrs.

“Now you’re talking!” the blond approves, blowing another bubble.

“C’mon, Howard, the nastier you are, the better is, especially if you turn theories into practice!” the brunet sneers, taking off his glasses and chewing on their arm.

“I won’t disappoint you, teacher! Can the nasty things involve your glasses, too?” the blond raises his eyebrow, intrigued.

“They have to involve them... and your chewing gum, too!” the brunet smirks mischievously.

“Really?” the blond shivers in anticipation.

“Yep. C’mon, Howard, please me!” the brunet invites him, crawling back on the bed.

The blond reaches him, with slow and sexy moves.

“I love you, teacher Bellamy!”

\-------------------------------------------------------------

“C’mon, baby, hurry up!” Matt whines, running towards the subway.

“Slow the fuck down, that bloody tourist attraction is not going anywhere!” Dom snaps, as he follows his mate.

“I know, but... c’mon, the sooner we arrive, the less we’ll have to wait!”

“It’s just a tower, Matt…”

“No way! It’s the tower. You know, 185mt tall, with the elevator, the...” the brunet starts to talk excitedly.

“I know, I know, you keep saying that since you’ve grabbed the bloody leaflet in the room, yesterday! You know, I begin to think that you planned this holiday not for me, but for that bloody thing!” Dominic snaps.

“How can you say such a horrible thing? Of course I planned this holiday for you, I didn’t even know about the Euromast. As a matter of fact, we’re going to visit museums, too, art exhibitions and all the boring stuff that you like so much!” Matt swears.

“It’s not boring stuff, it’s culture!” Dom protests, insulted. “And you could even end up liking it, if you weren’t so biased against it. Museum doesn’t mean boredom!” 

“There’s only one museum I like and it’s the Muscle Museum!” Matt declares, crossing his arms across his chest.

“Geez, Bells, could you be any more full of yourself?” Dom rolls his eyes.

“Just kidding!” Matt sticks his tongue out at him, playfully.

“Anyway, Matt, what if we did something different this morning?” the drummer suggests.

“What? Why did you change your mind? You promised, you...” Matt alarms.

“If only you’d let me finish my sentences sometimes! I’m not saying that I don’t want to go to the Euromast, just... not now, we could do my boring stuff today,” Dom says, lingering on the last word sarcastically. “And go there by night. Think about it, the nocturnal panoramic must be amazing,” 

“I hadn’t thought about it,” the guitarist admits as they go downstairs.

“Besides, you know what? I read the leaflet much better than you and there’s a couple more reasons why we should go there by night,” the blond adds mysteriously as he studies a map at the station to choose their first place to see.

“Which reasons?” Matt asks him eagerly.

“You’ll see. Let’s say that this time I want to do something nice for you,” Dominic winks at his mate.

“Why?” Matthew frowns.

“Well, to begin with, for this holiday, your surprise for me, then because you were so kind yesterday: not to leave me alone in the suite, you fed at the airport, it’s something that I appreciated a lot!” the percussionist reveals as they search for the right train.

“Well, I found a special way to entertain the people as they were waiting for their bags, besides I also convinced all my victims that their baggage would have arrived for sure!” Matt smiles at the memory.

“You’re always such a benefactor!” Dom chuckles.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Dom was right and contrary to Matt’s pessimistic expectations, they spend a very beautiful day, starting with the Boijmans Van Beuningen Museum, where they take a journey through history, from the Middle Ages to nowadays, by way of Rembrandt, Van Gogh, Kandinsky, Leonardo da Vinci and many others.

“Did you see that painting? How can it be that some colours gathered together in a certain way can make you feel so many emotions?” Matt comments as they leave the building.

“That’s what I’ve always tried to make you understand!” Dom beams, as he skims through the pages of the book that he took at the souvenir stores. “And I’m proud of you, you didn’t buy any stupid, useless souvenir, such as pens, magnets, jigsaws and pins!”

“I don’t have time for souvenirs, right now I feel so inspired that I could write five songs all at once!” Matthew confesses, but then he notices how Dominic is staring at him with puppy eyes. “But I won’t, don’t worry. There’s still half day to spend and I want to spend it with you.”

“You’re so nice. I want to spend it with you and… with food, my tummy is grumbling!” the blond reveals awkwardly, but he has one point, after all, it’s time for lunch.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

They spend their afternoon at the Kunsthal where there’s every type of art at their disposal and, at the Maritiem Museum, in the middle of the town, where there’s more than one million nautical objects and it’s even possible to visit an old ship from the Navy, which is something that makes Matt hyper-excited.

Nothing compared to the plans they have for the night.

“So are we really going to the Euromast, it’s not that you changed your mind, is it?” Matt asks for confirmation as he’s having a relaxing bath with Dominic, inside a huge tub in their suite.

“Nope, Matt, I didn’t change my mind, but I will if you ask me again!” Dom threatens him, before blowing bubble bath against him, playfully.

“Okay, I’ll be good.”

“Well, Matt, since we’re going to spend there a lot of time, I suggest you satisfy certain needs now.” 

“Well, Dom, I guess that I can feed once we’re outside.”

“I wasn’t talking about feeding, Matt!” the drummer splashes his mate.

“Oh! Do you mean?”

“Yeah. Unless you don’t have any needs, of course!” Dom challenges him.

“Right now I have the urgent need to take all the possible advantages of the fact that I don’t have to breathe anymore!” the vampire sneers with a lustful light in his eyes, before disappearing under the bubbles and the water.

It takes only a few seconds before Dominic starts to squirm and moan.

\-------------------------------------------------------------- 

“Fucking amazing!” Matt states, as he devours with his eyes the view that the Euromast tower is giving to the two lovers, shooting everything with his camera.

“Yeah, I guess it was worth it to wait until night,” Dominic approves, indicating to Matt one of the places they saw in the morning, whenever his eyes meet one.

“Right, but I guess it must be breathtaking even at morning,” Matthew insists.

“Fine. You’ll find that out tomorrow,” Dominic reveals.

“Why? Are we going to come back tomorrow in the morning?” the brunet asks him hopefully.

“You’re so naïve, but lovely!” the blond chuckles, gesturing to his boyfriend to follow him.

“Where are we going?” Matt wonders when they’re in the elevator.

“I’ll tell you what. Now we’ll have dinner in the restaurant on the terrace and then we’ll rest in one of the only two available suites!” Dom informs him.

“Oh my, really? Which one?” Matt asks thrilled at the thought.

“You can choose it, I’ve booked them both, so no one is going to disturb us!” Dominic smirks.

“You’re crazy! I mean, one suit already must cost a fortune, but… two!” Matt comments stunned.

“Your happiness is priceless!” Dom murmurs, ruffling his hair affectionately.

“Oh, Dommie!” Matt squeezes his hand as they head towards the restaurant.

Between chats, breathtaking views and some autographs for some fans who recognized them, the night goes on pretty fast and, when they reach their suite, Matt and Dom have a toast with champagne, staring at the whole town from above from the windows of their room.

They stay like that for long, hugged to each other, sipping their wine and asking the world nothing else but that special moment for themselves.

“You know, Dommie, I could jump from this tower and I would land on the ground without even a scratch. Probably I could do the same even lifting you in my arms,” the pianist murmurs, leaning closer to the glass.

Dominic gulps.

“Well, Mattie, there’s no need for demonstrations, I trust you, but I don’t want to try such an experience!” he pleads.

“Relax, I wouldn’t ever do it anyway, I can’t break the windows here, it’s way too showy!” the vampire chuckles. “But we can begin with little steps, such as jumping from dear old Big Ben once we’re back home!”

“We’ll see, Mattie, we’ll see,” Dom mutters, thanking his lucky stars that they won’t be back home for months.

When they wake up the morning after, the first thing Matt does is wake up his partner with a sweet, soft kiss, but the second thing is to pull his clothes on and go to the glassed in ring to admire the town at early morning, realizing that the night version has something more.

When Dominic calls him, the singer is more than happy to activate his hypnotic power and make the whole reception forget that they have been there.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

They spend the next days visiting the attractive and original cube houses by Piet Blom; the Wilhelminakade, which is the wharf in Rotterdam and the Westelijk Handelsterrein, a complex of stores where Matthew can give vent to his addiction to shopping, but Dominic is not better than him.

The New Luxor Theater bewitches both Englishmen with its futuristic design, its bright colour and its charming location, so much so that Matt is almost tempted to call Tom and persuade him to set a concert in that theatre, but Dominic manages to make his lover understand how impossible that task is.

They don’t even seem to notice when the New Year’s Eve comes, but they easily find a way to join to a party in a club, getting hardly recognized, because the place is too crowded and the people are too drunk but acting very prudently anyway, although listening to the most classical ballad songs without having the chance to dance tenderly cuddled is a mutual torture.

After 1:00 a.m., they leave the club, moving towards the Erasmusbrug, where tons of people sat down, watching the fireworks and enjoying the marvelous view.

“Here we are, sat across from the new Muse river,” Matt comments, as they lie on a cover Matt brought with him.

“It’s the New Meuse river!” Dom corrects him.

“Whatever, I liked it more without that stupid ‘e’!” Matt shrugs, making Dom chuckle.

Soon all the couples there begin to kiss and cuddle and for Matt and Dom it is a calling too impossible to resist.

“We can do it, no one noticed us yet, we’re hiding in the shadows, we look just like a normal gay couple,” the blond starts.

“Yep, plus, we just have to cover ourselves a little more with our coats and hats,” Matt approves and with all those precautions they kiss.

Everything seems to go well for a few of minutes, until they hear one of the noises they hate the most: a click, anticipated by a flash.

Someone has just taken a picture of them.

“Oh my! Two members of Muse together! This is such a scoop!” a man around forty years old comments as he stares, satisfied, at the picture. 

Matt and Dom still have to recover from the shock.

“Too bad that I don’t have my professional stuff with me, but the smart phone is good enough, my boss will give me a promotion!” the man goes on, leaving in a hurry.

“Maaaaatt!” Dom whines, panic-stricken.

“Don’t worry, baby, he won’t get far away,” Matt assures, getting up. “Slow down, buddy!” Matt exclaims, stepping in front of the running man at the end of the bridge, in an isolated area.

“But… how the hell did you manage to…” the man mumbles, bewildered.

“You have something that belongs to me and I want it back,” Matt says quietly, ignoring the man’s questions.

“What are you talking about? I didn’t do anything”

“Oh, c’mon, you’re pathetic. You shouldn’t piss my boyfriend off, it wouldn’t be a wise move. He asked you politely, so give the pic to him, to us,” Dominic comments, after reaching them more calmly.

“Boyfriend? So I am right, you two are in a relationship and Kerrang will have the exclusive!” the man grins.

Dominic grimaces, but Matthew has already grabbed the man by the shoulders.

“Exclusive of what? I’m sorry but you’re not going to remember anything of what you saw,” Matt chants, as his eyes turns unnaturally brighter, with blue spirals inside.

“Hey, Matthew, aren’t you thirsty?” Dom asks his partner.

“Nope, dear, I fed before, in the club,” the vampire shrugs as he goes on hypnotizing the man and snatching the smart phone from his hands.

“Okay, I’ll reformulate the question. This asshole works for Kerrang, the magazine that said in a short article that I may be gay! So, aren’t you thirsty and willing to revenge me, honey?”

“Uh! Now that I think about it, I still feel a little thirsty!” Matt chuckles. “Anyway, Dom, do you read short articles?”

“I read everything! The point is… can you make it hurt… a little bit?”

“Everything for you, my love!” Matt smiles, turning to the paparazzo, still with the spirals in his eyes.

“So did you hear him? My baby wants pain,” the vampire says, allowing his razor-sharp fangs to descend. “My baby gets pain!” he growls, biting into the man’s neck so hard that he makes him yelp in pain.

“Good,” Dominic sneers, enjoying the show.

Once he’s done, Matthew fixes everything and leaves the paparazzo shaky and confused, but alive and in good health.

“You’re in love with your male best friend, you don’t wear anything that is not bright, tight, leopard-printed, tiger-printed, zebra-printed, leathery, latex, or see-through… Well, I really don’t know how Kerrang dared to hint that you could be gay!” Matthew makes fun of his mate.

“Fuck you!” Dominic hisses, punching the singer’s shoulder.

“I guess it was about me fucking you!” Matt chuckles, making Dom’s smile, as well.

“Anyway, I guess it’s better not to kiss each other anymore until we’re back at the hotel,” the drummer suggests and Matt nods as they head back to the bridge.

“Too bad that we didn’t keep the picture at the bridge. It would have been such a good memory,” Dom sighs.

“Well, Dommie, what was I supposed to do? I couldn’t let him go with that picture on his mobile,” Matt tries to make his lover be reasonable as he fiddles with his own mobile, until Dom’s mobile start to vibrate.

 When Dominic opens the image message on his mobile he grins like an idiot.

“Oh, Mattie!”

“Yeah, I thought it would be nice to send that picture to my mobile before deleting it. C’mon, we’re cute, aren’t we?” the brunet smiles, looking at the picture with his mate, a picture where, despite all the covering, both of them are perfectly recognizable.

They spend a couple of hours more at the bridge, waiting for sunrise, a breathtaking show, and the fact that the bridge by then is almost isolated makes everything more enjoyable.

They come back to their room around 5:30 a.m., getting under the covers with their clothes on, because they’re too worn out to do anything.

“Happy new year, Dommie!” Matt murmurs, kissing his temple.

“Happy new year, Mattie!” Dom murmurs back, resting his head on Matt’s chest and closing his eyes.

It’s not their first ‘Happy new year’ of the day, but it’s the most meaningful one.

Matt watches his lover sleep as he caress his ruffled golden locks tenderly before following his example, with one wish only in his mind.

_ “May this be the year that will bring us eternally together.” _

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> To find out if Matt is right or not, all you have to do is keep following ‘Just a little bit ‘ ;)
> 
> Hope you liked this one, feel free to tell me everything of course :)


End file.
